creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Young
Holly Young is a human mutant who used to work in a pound for dogs after being in a coma which led to the pound being closed making her commit a massacre of murders. She is the adoptive daughter of James & Sierra Young, and the adoptive sister of Jonathan, Brianna and Samantha Young. She has job at the animal shelter to feel like her old job. Opponents view her as not one of the strongest members but she can be very dangerous on knowing the human bodies weak points. Personality Holly is young girl who is nice, friendly, kind, & pleasant. The only Young family who doesn't have temper problem. She try to make everyone of the Young family full of positive spirits with her nice, lively and happy attitude. She really friendly and kind towards animals, such as dogs and cats, but hates it when they fight. She's know to be a deadly fighter, even though she doesn't like to fight. But, she will under certain circumstances, like about to mugged or attack by a group of thugs. She's deadly when knowing the human body's weak points, like she takes people down from the inside. Holly does show a hatred for anyone who treats animals badly, although she doesn't kill for them, like Jonathan. History Holly works at a dog pound, when she was taking a morning walk the cosmic storm happen. She was in the hospital in a coma for 6 months. After she got out she went back to the pound and found it closed turned into a condo by her evil next door neighbor, her daughter, & cat. She was stuck to do all their chores until she snaps starts killing everybody. After the deaths few people who tried to help her shut down the pound is killed. She was about to leave town until founded by Jonathan. He asked her to follow him, leading her to a alley with other people who had dark pasts. Jonathan talked into her about forming a family by being the youngest daughter of the Young family. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Puppy Power:A magical ability that Holly uses to perceive and communicate with dogs, it also extents to communicate with cats. Fighting Style Various:Holly can use various fighting styles to deal with her enemies. *'Acrobatic Dog & Chi Blocking':Holly uses her acrobatic skills to dodge her opponent's attacks and punches their pressure points, immobilizing them and if the opponent has powers, their powers will canceled out temporarily. *'Martial Arts':Holly can use martial arts to deal with her enemies in close combat. Human Mutant Powers Vast Spiritual Power:'Holly has a high level of spiritual power and has master to control it. Jonathan warned the Young family not to use it above 50% or at full power in crowded populated areas or in any physical competitions. *'Spiritual Pressure:Holly can release a huge amount of spiritual energy that has an effect on her opponents and the surrounding area. **'Fear Inducement':People will become terrified when sensing Holly's devastating power. Child Prodigy:Due to being the youngest, Holly can perform various skills far beyond her maturity and master the skills of her hidden abilities. *'Accelerated Development':Holly has quickly the developed the skills and abilities of her combat skills, knowledge in pressure points and adapted use in chi blocking. Enhanced Combat:Holly possess advanced fighting skills. *'Master Martial Arts':Holly has displayed to perform every martial arts. **'Chi Blocking':Holly's most noticeable ability was her mastery of chi blocking. She was able to strike her enemies pressure points immobilizing in various degrees. ***'Paralysis Inducement':When using her "Chi Blocking", Holly can immobilize a single body part or the entire body. ***'Power Negation':When using "Chi Blocking", the opponent(s) powers will cancel out temporarily. *'Master Marksmanship':Holly can throw weapons and objects from miles that will hit its mark with ease. Enhanced Intellect:Holly's intellect has increased also, able to understand peoples equations. *'Enhanced Memory':Holly can remember anything she encounters with. **'Adoptive Muscle Memory':Holly can copy others muscle movements by observing them. *'Mental Shield':Holly is immune to mind readers and mental abilities. *'Hypercognition':Holly can learn anything at a fast rate. *'Intuitive Intellect':Holly can learn anything without any education. **'Master Multilingualism':Like all of the Young family, Holly can speak in all languages. **'Escape Artistry':Holly is able to escape any tough situations. **'Science Intuition':Holly has high-level intellect in various types of science. **'Mathematical Intuition':Holly has high knowledge in mathematics and algebra. **'Mechanical Intuition':Holly can understand how machines work and how they operate. **'Pressure Point Intuition':Holly has immense knowledge of human bodies weak points, like if she take people down from the inside. **'Master Acrobat':Holly is a extraordinarily acrobat. She was able to execute cartwheels and somersaults in mid-air with a skill that surpasses skilled gymnastics. Because of this, she was very fast and agile in battle, able to outmaneuver almost any opponent she came across. **'Master Assassin, Thief & Manipulator':Holly is skilled in the art assassin, stealing and pickpocketing, and manipulating others into thinking she's an innocent young girl, although she's has a kind heart. Enhanced Strength:Despite her appearance Holly is shown to have enhanced strength able to lift large rocks, buildings, a person with just one hand, and break through walls. *'Enhanced Jump':With her strength, Holly is able to jump to reach far distances and great heights. *'Enhanced Punch & Kick':With her strength, she possess immense strength in both his fists and legs. Enhanced Speed:Holly has a great level of speed able to catch up with her opponents, run up mountains and go to far away places. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Holly has high reflexes to dodge sneak attacks and close range attacks, even dodging attacks going at high speed. *'Enhanced Agility':Holly is shown to have high agility, able to jump farther and go from motion to motion and. **'Wallcrawling':Her agility allows her scale any surface very quickly and squeeze through barriers and into small spaces. *'Accelerated Metabolism':Her metabolism allows her to digest foods faster. *'Hyper-Speed Combat':Holly can deliver high speed punches and kicks. *'Wall and Water Running':She is able run up walls that even extend and run on water. *'Flash Step':Holly can use her speed to move faster than the human eye can follow. *'Afterimages':By using her speed, Holly can leave images of herself to fool her enemies into attacking the fake ones. Invulnerability:Holly is immune to physical attacks. *'Bullet Immunity':Holly can't be harm by bullets. *'Enhanced Stamina':Holly can go a long period of time without getting tired out. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Holly is able to resist any damage she receives and able to keep herself active. **'Thermal Resistance':Holly can resist both extreme hot and cold temperatures. **'Electrical Resistance':Holly can withstand strong electrical attacks. **'Hunger Suppression':Holly can suppress her own hunger and keep active. **'Pain Suppression':Holly can suppress her own sensitivity to pain, no matter how fatal is is. **'Resistant to Radiation Attacks':Holly is very resistant to radiation attacks. **'Explosive Durability':Holly is also very durable to strong explosives. Enhanced Senses:Holly has high level of senses. *'Enhanced Balance':Holly can balance on pipes, ropes, trees, cables, and even wires. **'Enhanced Climbing':Holly can climb over narrow spaces effortlessly. *'Enhanced Hearing':Holly has a high sense of hearing, able to hear every conversion. *'Enhanced Vision':Holly is able to see far away distances and see the pressure points of her opponents. *'Enhanced Smell':Holly is able to smell, trace, and recognizing any scents. *'Sixth Sense':Holly can see and perceive things that humans can't. **'High Spirit Awareness':Holly can see spiritual beings and demons that humans can't. ***'Paranormal Awareness':Holly can sense spiritual beings and identify them. ***'Power Detection':Holly can sense supernatural powers of different energy from different species. ****'Environment Awareness':Holly can track people down to their location by sensing their energy. Enhanced Flexibility:Holly is able to bend & twist her body without any back injury. Enhanced Dexterity:Holly is skilled in using her hands for chi blocking into striking her opponents pressure points with ease. Physical Attraction:Like all members, Holly has flawless beauty. *'Sexual Inducement':When Holly's clothes are taking off in public, people will be attracted to her. **'Sexual Frenzy':When touching via skin contact, any boy she touches will feel very pleasure. Enhanced Immunity:Holly's immune system can destroyed all toxins. *'Protected Senses':Holly can keep her senses from overloading. *'Allergy Immunity':Holly is immune to her own allergies. *'Drug & Alcohol Immunity':Holly is immune to the effects of any toxic drug and alcoholism, despite the fact she can't take drugs or drink alcohol due to being a child. *'Disease & Poison':Holly can't be affected by deadly diseases and poisons. *'Immunity to Radiation Effects':Holly can't be affected by radiation. Empathy:Holly can understand people's pain and emotions. *'Animal Empathy':Holly can understand the pain and emotions of animals. **'Animal Communication':Holly's "Puppy Power" ability extends to the point she can perceive and communicate with other animals. *'Emotion Manipulation & Inducement':Holly can manipulate people's emotions and induce some into them. **'Fear Inducement':Holly doesn't seem to look like a threat, but people finding her frighting when knowing the human body's weak points. **'Tranquil Inducement':Holly can induce tranquility into animals who act on wild and aggressive behavior. Strong Will:Holly possess strong will power to resist being possessed, survive disaster and to defy death. *'One-Man Army':Holly can take on numerous opponents, no matter what the odds are, but mostly she doesn't kill them just using her "Chi Blocking" to paralyze them. *'Fear Masking':Holly can suppress her own fear and fight with restless courage. *'Seduction Immunity':Holly can't be sexually aroused by other boys. *'Limitations Potential':Holly can push her body to the very limit of her physical and mental capabilities even though she's against violence. *'Strong Heart':Holly possess a strong heart. **'Bond Empowerment':Holly can gain power from her friends. **'Enhanced Charisma':Holly can gain the trust and loyalty of others. *'Strong Soul':Holly also possess a strong soul. Tranquil State:Holly can enter a state to remain calm, this allows her to avoid stress and hesitation, and fight and think clearly in battles. Cartoon Physics:Holly can mimic the traits of cartoons and bring absurd laws into reality. *'Logic Manipulation':By mimicking the traits of cartoons, Holly can bend and defy the rules of logic. Life-Force Life-Force Manipulation:Holly can manipulate her own life energy into various forms. *'Powering Up':Holly can increase her power, but she is not allowed to increase it above 50% or at full power in populated areas. **'Self-Power Augmentation':Holly's powers and abilities becomes more powerful upon increasing her power. **'Supernaturally Dense Tissue':Holly's body becomes more hard and dense due to increasing her power. ***'Stab & Slash Immunity':Because of her dense body, weapons with break upon impact. *'Suppressing':Holly can suppress her own life energy to avoid power detectors. *'Spirit Energy & Spiritual Force Manipulation':Holly can manipulate her own spirit energy and her own spiritual essence within her soul. **'Wall & Water Walking':By focusing her spirit energy at the bottom of her feet, Holly can walk walls, trees, earth, ceilings, metal and water, defying gravity itself. *'Chi Manipulation':Holly can also manipulate her own chi. **'Mystical Martial Arts':Holly can use and utilize various forms of martial arts. ***'Traditional Martial Arts':Holly can perform every traditional martial arts at a masters level. ***'Superhuman Martial Arts':Being a mutant, Holly can perform mutant abilities. **'Power Level Detection':Holly can sense the strength and feel her opponents power level whenever its increasing or decreasing. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters